1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control program product and a print control method, and particularly to a print control apparatus, a print control program product and a print control method for controlling a printing device that performs printing using a print sheet having a tab.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing device that performs printing using a print sheet having a tab (hereinafter, referred to as a “tab sheet”) has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-151505, previously filed by the applicant and now published (hereinafter, “Patent Document 1”), discloses an image forming apparatus capable of inserting a tab sheet of a desired tab position into a desired page position by detecting whether a fed sheet is a tab sheet or not and also by detecting the tab position and the tab direction before a transferring operation.
When the image forming apparatus as disclosed in Patent Document 1 is used to print information for use as a title on a tab, however, if the amount of the information is large (the number of letters is large, for example), it would be necessary to reduce the size of display such that the information is fitted in the limited space on the tab, leading to degradation in visibility. As such, there is a limit for the amount of information that can be printed on the tab, resulting in a problem that information of large quantity cannot be presented.
Further, when the number of tab sheets included in a set of printed matter increases, it would be difficult to search for necessary information.